I've come to suck your blood eh?
by zuea
Summary: AU  America and Canada are vampires that are trying to live in this city without killing anyone and being peaceful. though the peaceful part doesn't happen.  Russia/America Canada/Prussia and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken longer than Canada thought to calm Italy. Italy had run from Canada as soon as the Italian had seen him. Canada knew that Italy only ran from him because he ran from everyone if he was alone. Yet, Italy got tried and stopped to rest and that was when Canada used is power to make the Italian not run away again.

Canada then bit Italy and started to drink. The blood was sweet. This was probably because the boy was sweet and kind himself. He had been watching the boy around his friends at night. He was the weakest in the group and his blood smelled overly sweet. This boys blood would keep him from drinking for at least two weeks, as long as he didn't get hurt. Then he heard some call out from the street close to the alleyway he had Italy now.

"Italy? Were are you Italy?" a deeper German voice called out. The Canada froze in his spot and let go of Italy who made a small moan as he was let go. Italy would live well; he would have lived anyway as Canada didn't kill anyone. He put a kind of spell on whoever he caught that would make them forget what happened, and then he never drank more blood than he should. Unlike his brother who drank all the blood he could but that American was weird. Maybe he would listen and find a group of people to drink from like he was inside of many Radom people.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing to Italy?" the German voice from before yelled angrily at him. It seems he waited to long thinking and the person, who he guessed as Germany had found him. He sighed before he spoke.

"I'm Canada, but your not going to remember." his voice was quiet but held the silkily smoothness of his spell. The spell made people forget him so he rarely spoke, only people who have tasted his blood would remember him. Germany looked at him confused before the spell hit him, then the spell second part started to work. He could control this part of his spell and he only used it on prey or someone in the way. The German became tried and sat down on the ground. The spell wouldn't make them sleep but be very tried until he left the area. He had drank just the right amount from the Italian so he didn't need anymore blood, but he couldn't give up free blood that he could get from Germany, besides this would mark them and keep any other pure vampires away from there group. He was a feared vampire as he could make anyone forget him and he was strong as well, even if he refused to fight; yet, but most people feared his pet polar bear. Even if it was cute it could bite any vampire and kill them and no one vampire could kill it. The Canadian was the only one that could tame it so if he wanted he could kill any vampire he wanted. Canada leaned down and bit Germany neck, the blood was not as sweet as the Italians; it was a bit sour with a hit of sweetness that showed that the German did have a kind side. The Canadian didn't drink much as he didn't like the sour taste but he was full now and that's all that mattered. Now no other vampires would touch them as he had left a mark on them. Then Canada left the alley way, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Once he was gone Italy and the Germany woke from the spell. They looked at each other and saw the bite, but they couldn't remember who just had bit them. The Italian was the first to speak

"Germany? Ve who just bit us?" he asked with a tilt of his head showing confusion in his eyes.

"I do not know who bit us… I can't remember." Germany said as he lightly rubs the mark on his neck before adding. "Well lets go home Italy, we can try to remember later."

On the other side of town America had found a good group of humans to call his own. He was tried of finding new people to drink from, so he decided to do what his brother was doing. He knew that his brother was looking at the group called the 'axis' in this town. He knew they ran a bar that rivaled the group he was looking at. His group was known as the 'allies'. They had more people than the allies and they were called Russia, England, France and China in the group. The American didn't care about England, France and China. He wanted Russia as he liked the blood of unstable and childlike people. He loved the way that kind of blood tasted and it was so rare to find someone like that. He wouldn't waste his chance at having a person who would taste wonderful and maybe the guy could be a good partner to have, as Russia was good looking as well. He knew that some vampires paired up and they could just live off each other blood for the rest of there lives. These vampires were rare though as many of them got killed by some vampire hunter because they would become easy targets. Yet, the American had a feeling about Russia. He would just have to get a bite from someone in the group to mark them as his. The Chinese man seemed like he would be the easiest and most tasteful one. The French one smelled too much like roses and the English one… Well he smelled too much like tea and the American hated tea even when he was human. Well he better get started he had already wasted half of the night. He waited until the other people in the group were gone before he went up to China. If he didn't get China tonight he would have a harder time to get him again.

"Hello, I been coming here for a while and I thought I would meet you by now" America said as he smiled at China, then he added "you can call me America"

"Hello aru. My name is China, it's very nice to meet you America aru" china said as he looked at America's bright smile. America already had China caught in his trap. He just needed one smile and a few words to make the person like him, though his spell only worked for a few hours and the person would remember his name if he told them it.

"You're very handsome China" America said with faked happiness in his voice. He didn't think China was bad looking, but China was not his type. He would rather be talking to Russia but he didn't want to bite Russia. China smiled and thanked America for the complement with aru at the end of the thank you. America thought the aru was a bit annoying but he hid this from China as he gave the man more complements that weren't all really true but America was the perfect liar at times like this. It didn't take long until he got China to a hotel, got a room and bit his neck. After America bites someone they would forget how they got to the hotel and would not remember who bit them. An easy night for America so he decides he would go out dancing the next night and have fun. America paid for the hotel room and started to walk home.

Canada had gone back to his home, the home he shared with his brother and his polar bear. Yet the polar bear normally lived in the back yard they had. None else would have stayed with him anyway the spell would have worked on others. The others vampires remembered the polar bear so they never came around. The spell didn't work on America though as he saved the American before so they called each other brother. America had been changed by the darker side of vampires and had ended up killing people. America had a strong human side so he stopped himself from attacking people and was about to die from not drinking blood. Canada was waling around in the ally way looking for a homeless person to drink from when he found America. He gave America some of his blood to save him. Then America told him why he was dieing and that he didn't want to kill people. Canada decided to help America by giving him more of his blood. Canada's blood was of pure blood vampire so it affected America, and made him a half breed kind of vampire. With some help America soon didn't kill anyone anymore, yet he still liked to drink a lot of blood. America and Canada looked a lot the same and were sometimes thought of twins if they were to go anywhere together at night; thought this was rare for them to be together outside of the home. Yet, Canada didn't like his life as a vampire and he would make pancakes he couldn't eat, just so he could make them. He sometimes gave his pancakes to humans so the food would not be wasted, but he would be forgotten anyway; At least the people would tell him he had the best food they had ever tasted while they remembered him. He wished for someone to be with that he could love and not just someone who would forget him. Then America wanted to do everything and he even saved people from killing themselves or getting killed. He said he wanted to be like a hero and he still acted like one even if he was a vampire. He had killed people before, but he could tell when a person was getting close to there death and he had killed a few of those kind of people before he met Canada. Though America skill changed when he was changed by Canada; now it made people admire him and think he was a great person. He used this to find the right people and then he used the second part of his power to seduce the person with complements so he could drink the person blood.

America soon came in the home and he could smell his brother had also drank that night.

"Hey, Canada! I'm home~" he yelled as he walked in and found Canada in the kitchen cooking pancakes for the polar bear or some homeless person; America never knew. Canada shakes his head yes as in saying 'welcome home America'. He never talked around America much because his spell could still somewhat effect him; yet he talk when he felt like it. Today the pancakes he was making were blueberry for his polar bear.

"So you were out today, and by the smell of it you drank from two people, both not your type of blood too." America said as he watched his brother with the same smile on his face. He knew his brother wouldn't speak to him so he didn't get bothered by it. His brother always listened to anything he had to say. Canada like the taste of people who thought they were better than other people or in other words thought of themselves as 'awesome'. The Canadian had a weird kind of taste but the American never said anything about it. He had a weird taste too; really it was just weird just being vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia was asleep before he heard his brother come in the home. Well he really heard his Italy saying something about making pasta. He liked pasta but that's all the Italy ever made when he was around, and Italy was around a lot. He yawned before he got up, went to the living room and saw his brother and Italy. He was going to say hi to them both before he noticed the bites they had. Prussia knew they were vampire bites, He was a vampire hunter after all and he knew a bite. Yet, he didn't understand why they had bites and looked fine. Maybe they were bitten by the vampires that he heard were around this area. Vampires that didn't kill who they bit and only drank some of there blood, he found these Vampires very weird.

"Hey west, hey Italy. What bit you guys?" Prussia asked as he watched them carefully. He knew that sometimes it took a while for a person to change and he knew that it would be best to be on guard. He couldn't let anyone kill him; he was just too awesome to be killed.

"We are unsure who bit us east, all Italy and I can remember is a voice and feeling tried. Then when we woke we had these bites and couldn't remember who bit us." Germany said with a look of tiredness and the confusion from before.

"And what we can remember about the voice was it was quiet and I could remember them whispering something to me that I think was 'don't worry, I will not kill you or change you, just relax' then everything else is gone. Ve" Italy said with the same look of confusion Germany had.

"Hmm… the vampire you may be talking about may be the one I been looking for, but I still don't understand why they didn't kill you. Vampires are so unawesome." Prussia said after he listened with a somewhat thoughtful look on his face then added "so Italy you were going to make pasta?"

"Yes ve~" Italy said with a smile on his face, and before Germany could say anything Italy was gone and in the kitchen.

"West you should be careful, if that vampire bit you one time, I bet they will come back again. I'm sure of it." Prussia said as soon as Italy was gone with a serious look on his face.

"I understand east, and you be careful too." Germany said before going to the kitchen to clean up after Italy as he was cooking.

Russia watched China carefully. He saw a vampire bite on his friend's neck. That means friend was bitten, yet he hadn't changed so it must have been by the vampire that was rumored to be around here. Russia had not seen the vampire himself but he had heard the vampire had blue eyes and light blonde hair that one person had said was like the sunflowers that Russia had. He didn't know who gave him sunflowers or who knew that he liked them. He couldn't throw them out, they were very nice sunflowers. They looked they were taken good care of, but they did look like they needed more sun. The letter that was with the flowers had said:

__

Roses are red,

Like blood,

But I think sunflowers,

Fit you most of all.

There had been no name, just the weird poem. He wondered who had written the poem and how the person knew were he lived. Russia thought they may have been from a vampire because of the blood part but he didn't want to be rash so he didn't think that yet. He was a vampire hunter as many people in this city were, but vampires were getting harder to get and there were rumors of a few vampires that were drinking people blood but not killing them. He was also sure that one of them had bit his friend.

"China, may I talk to you for a few moments?" Russia said in his normal childlike voice and He saw china shiver before answering him.

"Yes Russia we may, aru." then china walked over to him and added "what do you want to talk about aru?"

"I was wondering who bit you and gave you that mark. It looks a lot like a vampire bite." Russia said with his smile on his face.

"… I do not like you asking me that aru, but because you think it's a vampire bite I will tell you what I know aru. Last night I met someone named America and then I can't remember anything after that, he may be a Vampire but I do not know for sure" china said as he avoided looking at Russia face,

"America? I have not heard of someone by the nickname America…" Russia said as he started to have a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes aru. I was a bit surprised at first when he said his name was America aru. He was kind but not my type aru, we did nothing together aru. Now I must get back to work aru" china said faster than normal and about fled to the other side of the bar they were in. As soon as china said that he left Russia to think, Now Russia had a lead, he would just have to find someone who knew America. Maybe Japan would know; that guy always knew something about anyone who lived in this city.

Japan at the time though was running from a vampire or maybe it was more than one. Japan was normally targeted because he knew about all the vampires in the city and could tell anyone about them. So if he ever left his home he would be chased, yet he did like taking night walks and looking at the stars when he could. Tonight was not different than a normal night Japan came out of his home, yet it was different. This time they got him to an alleyway and he was stuck with no help.

"Looks like the little rat is stuck" chuckled a voice from the darkness.

"Yeah~ and now we can eat him~!" a different voice said as he felt the vampires getting closer. He couldn't die now, yet he had nowhere to go. He felt a vampire bite him and he screamed. The bite really hurt, and He hoped someone heard him.

Luck was on his side because America heard the scream, and being the hero he had to go help. He got there and saw three vampires. They were ganging up on one person. They looked like they had been bit two times and the third vampire was biting them now. America could not stand for this. He jumped down and hit the two vampires that had already bit the boy hard on there heads. With his strength the vampires were probably dead. The third vampire stopped drinking and looked at America.

"What the hell are you doing! You're a vampire too!" that vampire said.

"I'm not just a vampire, I'm a hero! And ganging up on one human is not fair! So for that you will end up like your friends!" America then lunged at the other vampire and hit him in the head, taking the boy away from the vampire and setting him down nicely before punching the vampire again. This made that vampire hit the brick wall hard before he hit the ground. America picked the boy up and looked at him.

"Hey, are you still alive?" America asked in a worried voice. The boy made a noise showing he was alive for now. America knew he needed to hurry to help the boy but there were only a few hours before sunrise. He was glad he came out of the home he lived in or he wouldn't have saved this boy, though he wouldn't be able to get more water for his sunflowers tonight. Yet, he didn't know what to do now. He couldn't stay out anymore so he guessed he would just have to take the boy home with him, Maybe Canada would know how to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

America soon got to his home he shared with Canada with the boy. He got inside just in time. The sun came up just a few minutes later.

"Canada! I need your help now!" America yelled as he carried the boy to the living room.

Canada looked at the boy with a confused look.

"What did you do?" Canada said, even if his voice could make America forget him for a little bit. He had to use his voice now.

"I didn't do anything! These three vampires were ganging up on him and I saved him… but he's still dieing and I need to save him! You can save him right?" America said loudly and fast. America really wanted to save this boy that was dieing in his arms.

"I can save him… But there is only one way now America. We have to change him."

"Change him? But… there is no other way? What if he becomes like the other vampires?"

"We will just have to make sure he doesn't America, I will give him my blood so he will not forget me." Canada then when to the kitchen and got a knife. Then he came back.

"Open his mouth and make sure he drinks my blood America." Canada said before he cut his wrist. America opened japans mouth as Canada let some of his blood drip into japans mouth. America made sure Japan drank the blood and then closed Japan mouth.

"I will go put him in the guest room bed" America said as he picked up Japan and went to the guest room. He laid Japan on the bed as nice as he could.

Russia was confused. He went to japans home to ask him about someone named America and Japan was not there. It did not go well with the information he heard. There had been a vampire attack and three vampires were killed. There was no body found so the other vampire hunters thought that someone killed the three vampires and had got away. Yet, the person could have killed the three vampires and then a fourth one could have killed the person and took the person body away. Russia was sure that Japan being gone and the news going around the city were somehow related to each other. Japan rarely was gone from his home, unless it was night. He had met Japan one night when he was hunting vampires and he had learned that Japan like taking night walks. Also for saving Japan he got a promise that if he needed anything that Japan would tell him what he knew. Japan knew everything about vampires in the city and could tell anyone about them. Thought he always had a price for people to get his information. Even Russia had to pay, even if it was only half price. Now that Japan was gone he could get no information.

Prussia had heard the news. It was awesome that three vampires were dead. Yet not so awesome that a person was missing and how the vampires were killed. It had to be someone strong to have killed the other vampires like that. The only people strong like that were a few of the vampire hunters. Yet, they all had been killed long ago by vampires. So who had killed the three vampires? He only had one human guess and that was Russia. The pipe wielding Russia. He hated the Russia so much, yet it had to be the Russia or someone new he didn't know.

Soon night fell and Japan woke up. He felt weird. Then he remembers what happened last night. He was saved by a vampire after three other vampires caught him. Yet, he was alive right now. He was sure he had lost too much blood. He sat up in the bed. It looked as if he was in some guest room. It was very dusty in the room as well. Then someone came though the door.

"Good you're awake! How are you feeling?" Japan remembers the voice from last night. The guy had bright blue eyes and blonde hair with a cowlick in it. This must be America he thought.

"I'm good. Thank you for saving me last night… my name is Japan"

"Hello Japan, I'm America! And saving you late night was nothing! Just what a hero does!" America said with a smile that showed his vampire teeth.

"So… America, you are a vampire?"

"Yes I am. And I'm sorry but your one now too…. I couldn't save you as a human and I begged Canada to save you." Japan was shocked. He was a vampire now? He would have to kill people to live. Japan didn't want to be a vampire.

"And Japan, all will be okay. Canada will teach you everything he knows. He taught me and I'm living a great life!" Japan was about to say something when someone walked in the room. He had about the same color hair as America but it was longer, and had a weird curl. Japan also couldn't decide if the guy had violet eyes or blue ones. Japan wondered if this was Canada.

"Ah~! Canada, good timing now you can tell Japan everything because I want to go out and dance tonight, so bye~" America then was gone before Canada could say anything.

"… So you're Canada?" Japan asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about America actions. He just didn't want you to die. I am sure you did not want to be a vampire."

"You are right. I had no wish to be a vampire. I do not want to kill people to live."

"You don't have to Japan." Japan looked at Canada. He was confused.

"What do you mean by that Canada?"

"You do not have to kill people to live. I do not kill people. America does not kill people."

"I do not understand Canada. I thought all vampires kill people to live, but now I see the rumor is true. You and America are the vampire's who only drink some of a person blood."

"Yes we are. I hate killing people and America was going to kill himself because he killed people. I helped him change and he now helps people from killing themselves."

"But you both have killed people before."

"Yes, before we have, but I want to make sure you do not."

"I'm am still confused Canada, can you make it so I understand?"

"Yes. I will tell you everything about vampires but you have to be fed first"

"… But how?"

"You will bite me and drink my blood. I gave you my blood to change you and you have to drink my blood so you can live, and so you will not forget me."

"Okay Canada, but why would I forget you?"

"Bite me and after you drink I will tell you Japan." Canada sat on the bed and Japan came closer. Japan was unsure about biting and drinking Canada's blood but knew he should listen. He also wanted blood bad right now. Japan then bit Canada's neck and he felt his fang sink into Canada's flesh and he started drinking like he was a staving man in the dessert and he had just found water. The blood tasted wonderful to Japan. It was sweet yet not too sweet, as if Canada blood had aged like good wine. Soon Japan heard Canada say stop and he let go.

"Canada, your blood tastes very good. Now will you tell me why I would forget you?"

"Yes Japan. You would forget me because of my power as a vampire. I can make people forget me with the sound of my voice, and if I want to I can make them tried when they are around me."

"I understand Canada… does that mean I will forget you later?"

"No, you will remember me more than a normal person as I was the one who changed you, but you will forget about me at times."

"I see Canada, now will you tell me everything about vampires?"

"Yes I will"


	4. Chapter 4

"I will tell you the story of the vampires Japan, it is a long story and even I don't know all of it. It all started with one person. This person did not want to die and looked into the dark arts to find a way to change himself. There was one spell that would change a person into an immoral but at a price. The person had to kill their best friend by the next day. The man cast the spell on himself and he grew fangs and bat wings. He because stronger and felt powerful. Now all he had to do is kill his friend.

He went out to find his friend that had been his friend for all of his human life. He was about to kill his friend when his friend just looked at him. The friend eyes were sad and full of pain. He had hurt his best friend so bad, and that one look made him stop. He couldn't kill his best friend. He brought his friend to the hospital and left without saying a word.

He changed fully into a beast the next day and killed many people, all changing them into beast like him. This beast was called a vampire. They drank the blood of the young, old and middle aged. Many humans became hunters and killed them. The even killed that person that first was changed.

Yet, this is not the end of the story. The best friend of that person was bitten as well. He changed but he changed into something different. He was still a vampire but he didn't kill. He only drank what he needed and never changed humans unless he was begged to. I was changed by someone changed by him so I do not have to kill as other vampires do. If a vampire is to drink a blood of a vampire who was changed by him or even the blood of him they will change and not need to kill people to live. There are few vampires that are changed by him and some vampires are a mix of them both as Alfred is. Hunters do not see the difference between the two kinds and just kill. So many vampires who are like me and Alfred hide. You are a pure bred in the vampire world and the vampires who attacked you before were the not pure bred. They can breed faster than pure bred as there are more of them and pure breeds don't like changing people." Canada stopped speaking and breathed in. this story he told Japan was the short version. The longer one would take too long to say out loud. Canada had a book that told the story though. He had many book with looks of stories about vampires and other creatures.

"So you and Alfred are going to teach me how to live my life?" Japan asked.

"Yes Japan we are, you are our brother now and we must help you."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Pure breeds call each other brothers as we are all brothers or sisters in a way when we change."

"I see... are we going out tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow. Also Japan you cannot hide your fangs like Alfred and me yet so we must not let anyone see you when we do go out."

"I understand Canada. I will not speak to any humans."

America was having fun. Well he was until he was yelled at by some guy with white hair. He was told that only vampire hunters were aloud to dance in this club. Good thing this guy didn't know America was a vampire.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't see any sign saying it. Just the big sign that said 'no vampires allowed' and it's not like I'm a vampire~" America was a perfect liar when he had to be.

"Hmm… You don't look smart so I guess you can stay for now, now tell me your name."

"You can call me America if you want to~"

"America huh? You can call me Prussia, I'm the most awesome vampire hunter!"

Soon America and Prussia started talking and dancing to the music of the club. America didn't know someone was watching him. That someone tall and wearing a scarf. They had heard America name and knew they had found the target they were looking for. Russia had two thoughts. This guy was a dumb vampire, or a very smart one. Yet, Russia was sure that guy was a vampire. Soon the club came to an end and everyone was leavening. America said goodbye to Prussia and told him that if he ever came back that it would be fun to dance again. Then America left the club. Russia followed behind America before America stopped and spoke.

"So why are you following me?"

Russia was a bit surprised that America knew he was following.

"How did you know I was following you? Are you…" Russia got close and whispered into America's ear "… a vampire?" America shivered and spoke again.

"Dude if anyone the vamp, it would be you… Russia." then America took a step forward so he was not so close.

"How do you know my name America?"

"How do you know mine Russia?"

"I do not have to tell you America" Russia snarled.

"Oh~ I'm so scared~" America said in a taunting voice before turning around and kissing Russia. The Russian was too surprised to move. America soon pulled away and hummed.

"Your kiss is very sweet Russia~ but I must be getting home to my family, they do not like it when I am up too late dancing." America said before taking a small sunflower out of his coat pocket and giving it to Russia. "I know you like sunflowers, and I was going to leave this at your home but I guess I get to give you in person~ goodnight Russia, and may we met many more times" America then left and turned around a corner. Russia did not understand this vampire. He was not like other vampires he had killed before. America was bright, and was playful like a child. Yet, America was smarter than a child and looked strong. Then Russia remembered that America had said family. So the America had a family? Most vampires he hunted before were loners or they were in a small group of two. Sometimes more if they were hunting together. Yet never a family. He may need more vampire hunters to work with. The only one he knew that he would work with was Prussia though. Prussia had danced with America but he could make Prussia understand.

The next night came soon. America said he would join America and Japan after he did something. That something was leavening some sunflowers at Russia's home. He had found out Russia was a vampire hunter and knew he should stay away but the Russian man was so wonderful to America. The Russian man scent, his clothes, just the way he made America feel was all America would want. Even if getting close to Russia killed him. While America was thinking he didn't notice a person slip a small taker chip in his pocket of his coat. Then America left to go join Canada and Japan at the park for Japan's training.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a lot for Russia to get Prussia to come with him. Prussia didn't believe him until he had showed him China with the bite on his neck and China telling he had got it from a vampire named America. Then Russia told Prussia what he knew and that America said he had a family. Russia had made Latvia slip a tracker into America pocket. Latvia was good at not being noticed and America seemed to be thinking after he had set the sunflowers at Russia home. Prussia had said it would be weird for a vampire to leave sunflowers and the sunflower had come with a note.

__

You can live without me

Yet I can't live without you

I will stay around you until I die

Russia thought it was weirder than the first note and Prussia said it gave him chills. Then Prussia wondered if America was some weird vampire that likes Russia. Russia decides that he shouldn't tell Prussia about the kiss. They soon left and followed the tracker were America was going. They followed him to the park and Russia saw two other people who America met. One he didn't know and never had seen before and the other…. The other was Japan! Russia couldn't believe it, Japan was here with a vampire or maybe two if the other one was a vampire too. Prussia and Russia moved closer to hear them talk.

"All right guys the hero is here~!" yelled America voice.

"It is good that you here America, Canada has told me how to control my powers." Japans voice said, and Russia wondered what powers Japan was talking about.

"Yes… now Japan I want you to try your power on America" the other person voice said. Russia knew that the person name had been said but could not think of it now.

"Okay, America are you ready?"

"Yeah Japan go ahea-" America voice stopped for a moment and Russia decided to look. Japan had his hand on America forehead and America eyes were closed. Then the unnamed person spoke

"Japan your power is to make people quiet and calm. You can control you power at will so you will not make everyone become quiet and calm if you just touch them. Now try the other part of your power."

"Yes Canada." Japan said. Now Russia got the others name it was Canada. Yet Russia had a feeling he would forget.

Japan let go of America and America returned to his normal self with a shake of his head as if he was trying to keep awake. Japan closed his eyes now and seemed to be thinking. Then Russia felt something wash though his body. It was feeling of calm and a nice summer breeze on a hot day. He felt warm yet the cold breeze made him feel perfect. Then it stopped and Russia heard a sound. A sound of footsteps that was not human.

"Russia, I think this was a bad idea" Prussia whispered to Russia as they both saw at least five vampires get closer to the group of three they were watching and five vampires get closer to them. Yet they both felt as if there was more around too.

"Well what do we have here boys~ a sissy vampire who killed three of our gang yesterday and two other sissy vampires with him." a voice that sounded closer to the other three said.

"Boss! There are two vampires hunters on this side, can we kill them?" on of the vampire looking at Russia and Prussia said out loud.

"Sure, you guys can kill them; we can kill two hunters and three sissies in one night!" the boss voice said.

Russia and Prussia backed up and found themselves with the three other vampires they had been watching with ten vampires around them and more probably hiding. Russia didn't know if this was a trap but he did see American and Canada looking at the other vampires too. Americas look was of hate before he looked over and saw Russia. The look changed before he glares at the vampires again.

"You all will die! You are all scum!" America yelled at the other vampires. Then Canada spoke

"We have nothing to do with you vampires, or the vampires that got killed. Now leave us." the boss vampire laughed.

"Nothing to do with them? You have Japan the target that they were going to kill. He should be dead!"

The other vampires got closer and Russia sound found himself very close to America. Then he saw Canada whisper something in America ear and he saw the America smile.

"I will be glad to brother, just make sure you keep Japan safe."

"I will keep Japan safe" then America looked at Russia.

"Well big boy you and Prussia are going to help me~" America said his voice cheerful even if the other vampires were still getting close.

"And why would we help you America!" Prussia yelled and added "you're a vampire too!"

"You can fight with me or die by the other vampires." America said.

"I will fight with you for now America but after I will kill you as well"

"If you must Prussia" America said with a smile, his fangs showing this time "and Russia your going to fight with me too?"

"Da." Russia said.

Then one of the vampire attacked Prussia. Prussia got scratch on his cheek and muttered something about not being awesome before shooting the vampire with his gun. The blood from the vampire went everywhere and the other vampires started attacking as well. America was using brute force to kill any vampires that got close to him. Russia was hitting vampires with his pipe and then shot them. Prussia was just shooting at the vampires and was getting hit sometimes. Russia also got hit when he missed a vampire with his pipe. He kept a cry of pain inside and hit that vampire in the head with the pipe, crushing the vampire skull before he shot it. Then Russia heard a cry of pain come from Canada. One vampire had gotten around America and tried to hit Japan. Canada had kept Japan from getting hurt. Canada's blood dripped from the wound he had. The blood was red like a humans and it was a very bad wound. It almost covered the Canadians chest all the way.

Then Russia felt the air get colder around him. The vampires stopped attacking for a moment too. Russia looked over at America and saw an anger he had never saw in anyone. The America attacked the vampire that had hurt Canada and crushed it into dust. The other few vampires then fled out of fear. That vampire had been their boss.

Canada then fell to the ground, blood still coming out of the wound and some blood coming out of his mouth. America ran over to Canada and looked as if he was crying. Russia saw the tears were blood. America was crying tears of blood. Russia looked at Japan and saw he was crying tears of blood too. Russia didn't understand why these vampires were acting so human.

"Brother you can't die! You have to stay with us! We need you!" America cried out as he sobbed his tears of blood.

"Canada, don't die on us! You have to teach me how to be who I am now! I don't want to become like those other vampires! You're my brother now too!" Japan said as he was crying his tears of blood.

Russia didn't understand. He had never seen vampires care about each other or call each other brother.

Prussia didn't understand it either. Yet he felt like he had to help these vampires.

"America, Japan… can I help save him?" Prussia asked.

"Why do you want to save him!" America yelled as he glared at Prussia, the tears running down his face.

"I just do, now tell me how to save him!" Prussia yelled back.

"n-" then Japan cut him off "if you cut you wrist and let Canada drink your blood he may live."

"Japan? What if he just kills Canada!"

"It's our only chance, we can't give your blood, or mine."

Prussia walked closer and took out a small knife and cut his wrist. Prussia was a little surprised that America and Japan didn't even seem to react to his blood. Then he dripped his blood into Canada's mouth. Canada opened his eyes and drank the blood that was dripped into his mouth as the wound started to heal. It didn't take much blood to heal Canada even if the wound was horrible. Prussia moved away after Canada stopped trying to drink his blood. Prussia and Russia watched as America and Japan hugged Canada tightly. They were still crying blood tears but this time it was more in happiness.

"Thank you Prussia" Canada said as he looked at Prussia.

Prussia didn't say anything. He never had heard of a vampire thanking anyone.

"You guys have to come back to our home; we need to thank you for helping us." America said.

Russia looked at Prussia and Prussia shrugged his shoulders.

"We may as well, we need rest and the night is getting closer to ending." Prussia said.

"I will come only to make sure Prussia does not get hurt anymore." Russia said.

America smiled and helped Canada up.

"Well let's get going~ just follow us."

Then America started walking with Canada and Japan keeping close to Canada to help too. They got to Canada and America shared home an hour before the sun came up.


	6. Chapter 6

Germany looked out of the window of his home and wondered where Prussia could be. Prussia had said that he would be back before the sun came up or if he was late he would be back a little while. Yet, Germany couldn't help but worry about him. Prussia had done this before and sometimes didn't come back for two weeks at the most. Germany saw that it started to rain while he was thinking. Rain is a life source for humans, if humans didn't have water they would all die. It was the same with vampires, if they didn't have blood they would all die. Germany was about to think even deeper but he heard Italy call for him, saying something about breakfast pasta.

England couldn't believe it. Today was the meeting of allies so they could find out who had more profit on what drink was sold more, but they couldn't even look at the numbers until everyone was here. France had been late like normal, saying he was with someone. That frog was always with someone. China was late as well, but he had a better reason. He had lost track of time while he was cleaning his home. Yet what England couldn't believe was that Russia was late. He was normally there right after England, sitting right across from him, sometimes with tea or coffee in his hand. Now he wasn't here, and it was just unusual that the Russian wasn't there. England knew they would just have to wait until Russia showed up.

The three vampires and two vampire hunters got to the home an hour before the sun rose.

"Welcome to our home" America said as he opened the door and let the vampire hunters in.

The home was dark but a few lights from old lamps where on. The home did have a few cobwebs from America not cleaning and the furniture was a bit older as well as some was a bit broken for various reasons. Yet there where newer things around as well, so the place had a mix feel to it. The windows were painted black and blue, and a few discarded paint cans were by them. There were a few bookshelves with some books on each, with some that seemed to have yellow pages from age.

Russia and Prussia were careful as they entered the home. It was still a home to vampires, and they still couldn't trust them.

"You guys can use some of the rooms we don't touch. " America said smiling like nothing had happen before, though it was just a mask.

"Thank you… But I think it would be best to stay in your living room for now. "Russia said, thinking it was best to be polite now, but not move too far from the door.

Canada watched them, he could see that they look tried, and needed to be bandaged in some places. There were a few moments of awkwardness before Canada spoke up "… you two need some bandages… Um… May I get you some..?"

Prussia looked at Canada, for some reason he wanted to let him, but he thought it could just be a mind trick.

He spoke sounding prideful as he did "Naw, I don't need any, I'm not hurt bad-"

"-but you cut your wrist…" Canada paused, before whispering, "For me… I have to at least clean that up…"

Prussia was clearly surprised that Canada had cut him off; he had never been cut off by anyone but his brother. It made he confused so he just shook his head to agree for one time in his life. Canada smiled on the inside and led Prussia to the bathroom they had. It wasn't used by him much, but he knew America used it in some way.

Russia watched as Canada took Prussia away to the bathroom, and then he noticed Japan had snuck off during the time Canada had been talking.

"He was tried, if that's what your wondering." Russia heard. He looked right next to him and saw America, smiling like he had been before, but this time it seemed more real to Russia.

"aren't you tried too…?" Russia asked, backing a bit from America, untrusting of the blonde vampire.

"not at all, I'm too excited right now to be tried" America smiled brighter, stepping a bit closer before speaking again in a faster matter , "though I would rather you not know I am a vampire, and seen me like that, but you like me right? So that wouldn't matter?"

Russia wanted to back up more, but he would be on the wall if he did.

He spoke calmly even if he didn't want to be so close to the American vampire "… I… like you-" before he could say anything more he felt himself being hugged by America.

Was America that happy he was liked or did he just want to lure him into a trap to drink his blood? Russia didn't know what America was planning, or what to do.

Soon America let him go, he was lightly humming before he walked back a bit, he was thinking.

"I know you probably are just being polite by saying you like me… so I just leave you alone now." he said, still smiling before walking away and leaving Russia alone.

Russia thought America seemed disappointed, and it was true that Russia didn't really like America that way, he just couldn't. This wasn't some kind of fairytale where a person falls in love that fast.

Over at the bathroom Prussia was having a problem of his own. Canada had cleaned up his wrist and warped it but he didn't stop and cleaned up mostly all of his cuts as well. Prussia didn't understand why Canada did this or why he didn't try to stop him.

For one time in his life Prussia felt calm, and maybe even trusting of someone yet Canada was a vampire. Prussia knew he shouldn't trust him at all, as he didn't know anything about Canada yet. He could just be a cunning vampire who would wait until the right moment to bite him in the neck.

He should have stayed with Russia even if he didn't like the guy, yet Canada was kind of sweet and even if he was a vampire he was a cute vampire. Though that didn't mean anything right?

Soon Canada was done and just left him in the bathroom. He heard the vamp mutter something but it was too quiet this time for Prussia to hear.

Canada saw Russia still around the same spot when he passed him. He felt the man watch him as he passed, he was being studied in that moment.

"Hey… may I talk to you for a moment?" Russia said right before Canada was about to get away from being studied.

Canada stopped and looked back, before speaking with nerviness underlining the softness of his voice "… I can, but you may forget what I say…"

"I have a good memory, I will remember." Russia enforced, so Canada couldn't get away.

".. Okay…" Canada felt very nervous as he stepped just a bit away from Russia before speaking again, "what do you wish to speak about…?"

"You, and America" Russia said simply.

"What do you want to know that you don't know?" Canada said with a guarded tone.

"How you aren't like other vampires."

"… I would have to tell you too much to answer that" Canada said, hoping Russia would give up.

Russia paused as he thought then spoke "tell me about America then, I want to know his story."

Canada thought about what could come with telling Russia that story. He knew that Russia shouldn't know the smaller details but he knew America like Russia. He hoped that this would help Russia understand where America was coming from.

"I will tell you, but it is still a long story so you should take a seat"


End file.
